Time gives hope
by Robotech
Summary: Before Hiccup befriended Toothless everyone treated him like a plague for his entire life because he was different. One day Hiccup had enough and after a bullying incident with the other teens, he runs to the forest to ready to kill himself. But when a strange man appears in a blue box, will Hiccup agree to follow him? or will he continue on with his plan. [Hicc/Astrid] pairing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Anyone need a Doctor?...**

(Ok this idea hit me after reading a HTTYD Fanfiction a few days ago. It truly inspired me to write this story and I hope you all like it.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or HTTYD.**

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

It was yet another dragon raid tonight on Berk as the sounds of metal cutting into scales and shouts of the Vikings yelling orders to one another. Hiccup was in the forge assisting Gobber repair weapons, when suddenly, a roar of a dreaded Nightmare sounds and a house nearby bursts into flames. Hiccup covers his eyes from the sudden amount of light before seeing that the dragon had flown off towards the lower half of the village. Gobber grabs his axe attachment and starts to hobble to the door before turning around to face Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Man the forge. They need me out there." He shouts over the dragon roars. Hiccup gave him a small smile but he didn't believe Hiccup got the point. "You… Stay…. Here…." Gobber emphasizes only to see Hiccup still smiling at him. "You know what I mean. " Gobber says before releasing his battle cry.

Hiccup waits till no one's around before running into his workshop area and pulling out one of his inventions. "Today is the day, today I'm going to kill a dragon and no longer be known as Hiccup the useless." Hiccup says as he runs out of the forge to find a dragon to slay. Fortunately he didn't have to go far. He rounds a corner to find a Zibbleback sniffing around a home while two Gronckles hold of a few Vikings.

Hiccup slowly makes his way over towards the distracted Zippleback holding his new contraption. His invention looked a lot like a crossbow with only minor adjustments. Instead of arrows he replaced it with multiple spikes so as to break through the scales and dig into the flesh. However, Hiccup didn't account for his horrible aim and instead of shooting the Zippleback, his shot hit and ricocheted off the wall. Alerting the Zippleback and instead hitting a torch, knocking it over and lighting a house on fire.

The Zippleback looks at Hiccup with an angry glare making Hiccup give it a nervous smile before turning around and running for his life. _"I knew it! I knew I would screw up! Now I'm going to be eaten by this damn Zippleback!"_ Hiccup mentally shouts at himself as he turns another corner. The Zippleback continues to chase him until he runs into someone he never wanted to run into. "Get down Hiccup!" A voice boomed as a very large man ran by and punched both of the Zippleback heads making them turn and flee. With that final hit the raid was over as the dragons got away with all the livestock they could get.

The man turns to Hiccup angrily with a look of shame in his eyes. "Hiccup, how many times have I told you not to go outside!? You could have been killed or could've killed one of them!" The man says with anger gesturing to the rest of the Vikings. Hiccup looks out to all the scowling angry faces before looking at the ground. "I'm sorry dad, but I… I just want to kill dragons like you do." Hiccup mumbles while avoiding eye contact.

Stoick sighs at his sons reasoning and rubes his temples. "Hiccup, go home… I got to clean up the mess you've made." He says as he walks away towards the smoldering houses. Hiccup couldn't take this anymore. He turned and ran to his house but didn't go in. Instead he runs by it with tears running down his face and into the forest. After ten minutes of running Hiccup stops and leans against a tree trying to catching his breath.

Suddenly a loud snap was heard and Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout came out of the bushes. "Well well well look who we have here. It's Hiccup the useless." Snotlout Sneered as he walks up to Hiccup pinning him to the tree. "What are you-", "doing here-", "by yourself?" Ruff and Tuff say finishing each others sentences. Hiccup looked at the three of them wishing to only be left alone. "I came here to be alone." Hiccup mutters as he looks to the ground. "Awww so you could cry like the baby you are?" Snotlout says harshly as he throws Hiccup to the forest floor.

Hiccup groaned from the impact on the solid earth while the twins and Snotlout laugh at his expense. Suddenly Hiccup is hit hard in his stomach by Snotlouts kick. "What's the matter Hiccup? Can't handle one fucking kick? Well then how about a fricken punch?!" Snotlout says as he holds Hiccup up for Tuff to hit. The beating went on for a good half hour before they got bored and dropped him to the ground covered in his own blood and bruises. "Well that was a nice work out. Right guys?" Snotlout asks getting agreements from the twins. "Oh and Hiccup?" Snotlout says a little too kindly. His face grows dark and cold as he says, "This time… Stay gone." They laughed as the left him on the ground with a few bruises and blood on him.

Hiccup lays on the ground for a long time before getting up slowly grunting with every move he made till he was sitting in his full upright position. Tears stained his face as he tried to breath but every breath he took hurt more than the last. He looks to the knife on his belt and Snotlouts word ring in his head. _"Stay gone…"_ Hiccup pulls the knife out of his sheath as he slowly puts it over his wrist. _"I… I can't live like this anymore... I can't. They all hate me. They never wanted me. If I'm gone no one would miss me… not even dad. Astrid won't even know I'm gone. I've always been ignored… maybe I should have died long ago…" _Hiccup thinks to himself as he slowly brings it to his skin.

**Back in Berk:**

Astrid had been helping with the repairs in the village and salvaging what they could from the raid. The whole time she had been feeling as though she was missing something. Or some people. Suddenly she realized that the twins and Snotlout had not been anywhere in the village helping out like her and Fishlegs. She looks towards the chief's house only to find said three people exiting the woods with smiles on their faces and laughter. She walks over to them annoyed that they weren't helping. "Where were you three?! We needed help salvaging things to be reused!" Astrid exclaimed angrily. The three just shrugged then Snotlout goes up to Astrid attempting to woe her again.

"Come on baby, we were just cleaning up one of Berks biggest messes and salvaging what he had left." Snotlout says while wiggling his eyebrow. Astrid felt like barfing but the she noticed blood on his hand. She looked at the twins and saw some blood on their clothing as well. From what she could see she saw none of them had cuts. Suddenly it clicked in her head. Berks Biggest mess. Blood. Astrid knew what they had done and punched Snotlout so hard he fell back with a broken nose.

"You dumb-ass's! You all went and beat the shit out of him!? He's the chief's son and our future chief! You know that if you harm him you'll all get in trouble!?" Astrid shouts. "Not our fault he is weak. There is no room for weak Vikings. Berks better off without him anyways. Besides your boyfriend's not dead just bruised." Ruffnut says with a smirk. "He is not my boyfriend!" Astrid shouts. "Ya Ruff I mean come on. She isn't interested in Hiccup the useless fishbone. She's interested in this." Snotlout says flexing his arms before keeling over from Astrids crotch shot.

"You guys don't get it do you!? He could kill himself out there after what you guys just did!" Astrid says trying to gain back control over her anger. "Good. Then Berk could be a better Village again." Snotlout says from the ground. Astrid was shocked but she didn't show it. She turns and starts heading to the forest. "I'm getting him and bringing him back here. That way you guys don't get in trouble with Stoick." She says before running off, ignoring the protests of him being brought back. Astrid runs and runs trying to find him. But when she came around a boulder she stopped seeing Hiccups back towards her.

Astrid sighs with relief before her heart sinks into her stomach. Hiccup had drawn out his knife from his sheath and is slowly bringing it up to his wrist. Astrid for once in her life was scared. She's never scared. Not against dragons, swords, fights, storms, or even Vikings dyeing before her very eyes. An yet here and now, in this forest, she is scared that this idiotic boy that she knew nothing about was going to take his own life before her eyes. Astrid starts to step forward to stop him when suddenly the wind picked up and a loud unknown sound echoed in the woods. Suddenly the sound started to screech in a high and low pitch. The wind started to die down as a weird tall blue box suddenly starts to fade into existence. The box solidified one the last loud gong and the wind died down with it.

To say Astrid was cautious would be an understatement as she slowly moves back behind the bolder watching to make sure Hiccup was going to be safe. Hiccup just stared at the box with wonder as a side of the box opens and out steps a tall man wearing a striped suit within a long brown trench coat and wearing glasses. With his Brown hair sticking up and his face filled with excitement. "Well now, where are we or when are we?" He asks himself in a thick accent that Hiccup's never heard before nor Astrid. The man looks around some more before his eyes landed on Hiccup. "Excuse me, but mind telling me where I am? Or when perhaps?" He asks walking over to Hiccup. Hiccup snaps out of it and focuses. "You're on Berk… year… 801 A.D. … how could you not know the year? Who are you anyways?" Hiccup asks confused. The man smiles. "Who? Me? I'm known as the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**What is this…?**

(Hey guys sorry I have not been updating as much as I'd like. I've been at my internship and graduation round the corner so I've been busy but don't worry. I plan on making some more chapters. Enjoy!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my idea.**

Hiccup looks at the strange man before him, proclaiming his name was just Doctor.

"Doctor? ... Doctor of what? Medicine? Magic?" Hiccup ask quite confused.

"No. Well I could be considered as a doctor of medicine but that is not what I am. Just Doctor is how I'm known to everyone." The Doctor says as he glances around and pulls out some weird, small, metal rod that suddenly glows making a sort of bizzar buzzing noise.

"what…what is that?" Hiccup stutters as he backs away slowly.

"Oh this? This is just my sonic screw driver. But your people won't discover this technology till sometime in 50,000 A.D." Doctor says uninterested as he reads the sonic screw driver. "Huh, funny. Everything seems normal. So why did she land here?" He mutters.

Hiccup watches him take his glasses off before asking "who is she and wait 50,000 A.D. …. Are you a time traveler?!"

"Hmmm? Oh the Tardis." He says pointing to the blue box. That is who 'she' is and to answer your question, yes I am but that's not important. Tell me… what were you about to do?"

Hiccup tenses when the Doctor's gaze lands on the knife still in his hand. The doctor squints at him then back at his hand. He walks over an squats in front of Hiccup.

"Tell me something lad. What's your name?"

"My…My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III…" Hiccup says.

The Doctor's eyes flashed with recognition and excitement, but was gone in an instant.

"Well Hiccup… I think you have a choice here. I know that you were about to do something that would of changed everything that will ever happen. So here are your options… you can come with me to see what your future holds… or you could forget everything about what has happened and continue on what you were about to do." He says with interest.

Astrid who has been listening in on this entire conversasion can't help but be shocked at everything that's been happening. Hiccup's attempt of killing himself, this Doctor guy, and now him possibly leaving for good? She should be feeling overjoyed that Hiccup the screw up is now leaving, but… she feels… awful? Why? Why was she feeling this way? Without him around they would be able to win this war without risk from him. So why?...

Hiccup stands there looking at the knife before looking up at the Doctor. "What future do I have when all around me are people who don't care about me? I always get in their way and ruin everything and all my ideas all back fire on me…" Hiccup pulls out his journal and in rage threw it on the ground. "I can't even make my own father proud and I always risk someone else's life. The gods hate me!" He finishes angrily.

The Doctor picks up his journal and starts flipping through it, marveling at what Hiccup has created and how his mind works. He flips the last page to find a drawing of a beautiful girl with her axe raised and a smile on her face. The drawing was so well done it looked delicate enough that if he just touched it, it would crumple to pieces. He closes it gently and puts it in his pocket.

"Well Hiccup, I can't answer that. Here's the deal. I'll take you at least five years into the future and show you what the future holds for you. When I bring you back here at this exact time I'll let you deside if you should continue what you were doing or not."

Hiccup looks at the blue box before sighing. "Fine… it's not like it'll be any different than here." He says with a depressing tone.

Hiccup followed the Doctor to the box. "How are we going to fit in this small thing anyways?" Hiccup asks.

The Doctor turns around with a smile on his face. "Your mind is going to be blown away. You guys haven't heard of science yet but when you do you will have a grand ol' time." He says with excitement as he opens the doors and dragging Hiccup inside.

Hiccup's face was filled with sheer amazement. It looked like he had entered the halls of Valhalla that was filled with gems of bright light. The sheer size of the place was going to forever be placed in his brain.

"This! Is the Tardis. She can take you anywhere, anytime, anyplace. Though, sometimes she will go off course to certain events that need me to help fix. You apparently were a special case and we're about to learn why." He says with excitement walking around the center console pulling levers and turning nobs.

He stops in front of a lever that he holds with one hand.

"You ready to see what may be your future and what it could be?" He asks with excitement.

Hiccup looks at the exit thinking that this was a bad idea but something in him kept saying to follow him. Was it his fear of death? Or was it just his curiousity? Either way, he had desided to step in here with the Doctor and he will see what lies in wait for him in the future.

"Let's get this over with." Hiccup says with a determined voice he didn't know he had.

Meanwhile Astrid had come out of hiding and stood before the Tardis with a wry expression. Hiccup had gone in and not come back out. What was he thinking trusting this stranger? An what did Hiccup mean by he had no future? If he just listened then it would be better for him and everyone else right?

Astrid frowned for a moment before remembering why she came out here. She had to bring him back to his father and report to him this strange man. With a determined expression she bolts inside the tardis just as the Doctor pulled the lever.

"Hiccup-", Astrid starts before the door slams shut and the Tardis shakes.

"Astrid?!", Hiccup exclaims in surprise jumping back while grasping one of the railings.

The Doctor looks at her recognizing her from Hiccups journal.

"Oh, one of your friends Hiccup? Good. Like I always say, 'the more the merrier'." The Doctor says.

Astrid just stares at her surroundings. The inside is bigger than the outside? How? What? A million different questions started running through her head. Hiccup slapped his for head an brought his hand down his face in embaressment and slight annoyance. He now had the girl of his dreams with him to see how much more he could screw up in the future. Just great. The Doctor, however, already formed 50 or so plans to get the two together since it was obvious that the girl had not realized her feelings for him yet.

"Well then, This trip just got a lot more interesting." He mutters to himself with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Who exactly is this guy?..**

"Well miss Astrid welcome aboard the tardis! It's such a pleasure to meet you! I'm the doctor and-", The Doctor goes on as he approached Astrid excitedly before being cut off when Astrid pulled out her axe and was holding it up to his neck. "One more move and I'll cut your head clean off." She threatens as she glared at the so called Doctor, but to her surprise he was still smiling. "This is just getting more exciting! This is fantastic! Not only did I find a Viking that has more intellect then historians believed but now this female Viking proves that women were in combat long before equality was an idea!" He proclaimed turning around and going back to the console to pull some levers and put in some digits.

Astrid was baffled. He didn't even seem phased with how close to death he was. Hiccup was just as confused as she was. "Doctor? You said we are going into the future correct?" Hiccup asks. "That's right young Hiccup" The Doctor responds back. "How exactly are we going to get there in this…. Uh… Tardis?" "Well Hiccup that I cannot tell you because you wouldn't be able to comprehend what I am saying. However, I can say it's like a river or a brook. Time is always flowing and you're just swimming with the current. Well what happens when you get out?" The Doctor asks back.

Hiccup crosses his arms to think about it before Astrid steps in. "You're out of the time flow?" She asks. Hiccup turns and stares wide eyed at her answer. Even the Doctor was surprised. "That's exactly it. Clever girl! Yes, you're outside of the flow of time. But if you go down the stream by say 100 feet and jump back in…?" The Doctor says trailing off. "Then you have moved yourself from the present to the future!" Hiccup exclaims with realization. "Exactly!" He says with a smile before the Tardis goes through a hard shake.

"We're almost there!" The Doctor exclaims excitedly as he pulls a few more levers. "Where Doctor!? Where are you taking us exactly?" Astrid shouts over the noise and rumbling. "Not where my dear! When is the real question!" The Doctor shouts with a smile before it suddenly jolts and everything goes quite. Hiccup and Astrid could only groan in complaint from being tossed about from the landing, but the Doctor was up and running around the counsel grabbing things left and right. "Oh this is going to be exciting. Come on you slowpokes let's get going!" He exclaimed as he started heading to the door. Hiccup an Astrid slowly got up and started heading to the door. "Oh, before I forget. We got to lay down some rules first." The Doctor says standing at the door. "First, don't kill anything. If you do you could possibly alter further future events. Second, do not do anything stupid here. Things change in a few short years. For all you know you could be married to someone or even dead. So try not to do anything that will cause chaos."

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other with confused looks. _What could possibly be altered?_ They thought as they agreed to the terms. The Doctor smiled as he opened the door. "Allons-y!" He exclaimed as he opened the door revealing a blinding light. Hiccup and Astrid had to cover their eyes from the brightness as they stepped out of the tardis. They could only stare in disbelief at the sight that layed before them. There was Berk but only…. Bigger? "Doctor where are we?" Hiccup asked in sheer shock. "You're on Berk. 811 A.D. . Just in time for their favorite event." He explained with a smile. "Favorite event? You mean the Regatta?" Astrid asked with a bored expression. "Nope. Even better!" The Doctor says before a roar was heard.

"Are we under attack?!" Astrid asks getting into a fighting stance. "Astrid what did I say? No killing anything. Besides there is no attack today. Nor for the past 9 years." The Doctor explained calmly. "For 9 years? Does that mean we-" Hiccups question was not answered as a bunch of dragons flew over them. "Dragons?! What are they doing here, and during the day too?!" Astrid shouted with a slight hint of fear in her voice. "I told you. It's the main event of the day." The Doctor replied. "An what exactly is it Doctor?" Hiccup asks getting over his initial shock. The Doctor turned an smiled, "Dragon racing!" He exclaims as he started running towards Berk.

"Dragon racing!? Wait, Doctor! What do you mean!?" Hiccup asked running after him followed closely by Astrid. _This is ridiculous, dragons on Berk? Does that mean we won the war and made them our slaves? What the Freya is going on?_ Astrid thought as she followed them. They continued running till they were on the outskirts of town and could see all the dragon and Vikings living together. Hiccup could only stare in shock before hearing a familiar voice. "Welcome to the annual viking Dragon race!" The voice bellowed as the crowd went wild.

"Dad? Doctor just what exactly is going on?" Hiccup asks in sheer confusion. The Doctor turned to look at Hiccups confused expression. He understood what he was going through. He had the same look many of his previous traveling companions had. He smiled softly and told both of them to follow him. They climbed up the stairs to a stand near by giving them a view of what looked to be a finished line built off of the arena. There stood 6 Vikings and 5 dragons. From what Hiccup could see it was all the teens that were in his age group. Only older and taller. Then he saw someone he didn't recognize.

He had ragged hair and was quite tall. He wasn't bulky like the other Vikings and wore what looked like armor. He had a peg leg for a left foot but stood tall. Astrid stared at him wondering who he was and why she saw such an unviking like person attractive.

Suddenly he saw his father step up onto a stand to announce something. "Alright! Today's competitors will be the original Dragon riders! First up we have Fishlegs with his Gronkle, Meatlug!" The crowd cheered as he made a bow and mounted the dragon. "Next, we have the Thornston twins and their Zippleback, Barf and Belch!" He announced as the twins started another fight as the mounted the green, double headed dragon. "Then we have my Nephew, Snotlout! With his fierce Monstrous nightmare, Hookfang!" He says as Snotlout flexed his arms and blew a kiss to Astrid who gaged at his action.

"Next we have the beautiful maiden, whose beauty is equal to her ferocity in combat, Astrid! With her trusted Deadly Nadder, Stormfly!" The taller Astrid could only smile and cheer with the rest of the crowd as she jumped onto the Nadder ready for the race. The past Astrid could only look on in shock at her future self. Since when did she become an owner of a dragon? An when was she seen as a beauty? She looked at the doctor for an explanation but he just shook his head, signaled her to stay quiet and pointed to the stranger that has yet been announced.

"An last but not least, the one who ended the war between dragons and Vikings, the one who built Berk to its glory, and the one who brought dragons an Vikings together as friends." Stoick rambled on. Hiccup could feel the love in his father's tone and the recognition towards this complete stranger. "Of course…. He probably disowned me for the better Viking… I didn't need to come to the future to be told this." Hiccup muttered as he turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't leave just yet. After all, I brought you here for a reason. An besides you may find this to be quite… life altering." The Doctor explained.

"Everyone! I give you the first Viking to ride a dragon, a Nightfury no less, my only son Hiccup!" Stoick announced with pride filling his voice. The audience roared with cheers louder than any of the previous racers. Hiccup could only stand there rigid and confused. Astrid was just as shocked._ How could he be the one that ended the war? He can't do anything right at all!_ Astrid thought angrily as she looked at Hiccups rigid form. Hiccup's thoughts were running in different directions to the point he couldn't take it anymore and just collapsed there on the spot making the Doctor smile. "Yup, just the reaction I was expecting." The Doctor could only say smiling as he watched the dragon race began.


End file.
